Azure
by covetsubjugation
Summary: This is the first real time that they meet.


**Hey guys! This is my first ever work in the Supernatural fandom so if you don't like it, eat me. Jk, you actually might.**

**If you feel like further ruining your life on fandoms, you can join me on tumblr. I'm impossible-starlight.**

**Now, on with the slight gay fest!**

**x**

Picture if you will, a boy sitting in the back of a class, his fingers drumming restlessly on the wooden table. The beat is steady, relentless, against the graffiti decorating the wooden surface. His head is bowed, hair forming a small curtain, blocking his face. If he was to tilt his head up, you would catch a glimpse of shocking blue eyes.

This is Cas, short for Castiel.

Now picture if you will, a small crowd outside the classroom. Among the rabble is a boy. His hair is carelessly ruffled, his lips turned up in a cheeky grin, his green eyes sparkle with mischief. His hands are covered in small scars, the ink of a pen mark the sides of his fingers. With his hands, he shoves another boy, laughing loudly and teasingly.

This is Dean, full name Dean Winchester.

Now these two boys have never met before. Cas has heard of Dean, as Dean is considered popular in their school. Dean does not know Cas. They are in the same Maths class, but other than that, there is nothing linking these two boys together.

Not until today.

The bell rings shrilly, signaling the beginning of the class. Dean, surrounded by his friends, still joking and laughing, walks into Maths class. He looks away from his friends for a moment, just as another boy with shocking blue eyes looks up from his own fingers.

Their eyes meet.

For a moment, the world falls silent. Everything falls away. The laughter dies on Dean's lips and the drumming of Castiel's fingers slow and stop.

Green eyes are locked with blue. Both boys suck in a breath and hold it. Cas feels as if he has just been punched in the stomach, Dean feels as if all the oxygen has gone out of the room.

Then Dean trips over a table and falls straight on his face.

The class roars with laughter, kids bang their tables in hysteria, a few are curled up upon themselves, helpless as they shake with mirth, the tears pouring from their eyes.

The moment is broken.

Dean gets up and brushes himself off. He bows exaggeratedly. His adoring public are still laughing, but now they are laughing with him, not at him. Castiel bows his head again and the drumming resumes, barely audible over the laughter. He passes off their moment as a fluke, a random incidence that meant nothing.

The teacher starts talking. Castiel ignores it. He already knows everything about the topic she's teaching. He switches up the rhythm of his drumming but finds he prefers a simple 4 beat rhythm.

_DUN dun dun dun DUN dun dun dun DUN._

The back of his neck itches. He can feel someone's eyes on him. Assuming it is the teacher, he looks up, expecting to meet a pair of brown eyes, obscured by thick clunky glasses.

He meets green instead.

He is startled and knocks his pen off the table. The resulting clutter echoes throughout the quiet classroom and everyone turns to look at him. He flushes a deep red and mutters a quick apology. He bends down to pick up his green pen, an irony which does not escape him, and he hears the rustling of cloth as people turn back around to face the teacher again.

He sits back in his chair and Dean is still staring at him. This time, Dean flashes a quick smile at him. His cheeks feel overly warm again and he smiles hesitantly back, although he is sure that it looks more like a grimance.

Dean glances at the board quickly then looks back at Cas. He pulls a face and rolls his eyes dramatically. Cas giggles silently and the surly kid next to him scowls at him in annoyance.

Dean turns and looks back at the board again but Cas can't stop staring. He gazes at Dean's back, admiring the way his muscled back shows through his black shirt. He admires the way sun reflects off Dean's brunette locks and blinks at the light reflected into his eyes by Dean's watch.

"Cas? Castiel?" he hears someone call. He turns to face the teacher, to see her raise a pointed eyebrow, gesturing at the board behind her. Blushing at the fact that he was caught not paying attention, he looks over the streaks of ink on the board, shaped to form letters and numbers.

"Er… X equals to -1. Also, there is a mistake in your working," he answers quietly. The teacher turns to look over the board. It is her turn to blush.

"Quite right, Castiel," she murmurs, erasing the mistake and rewriting the equation, before scribbling the answer at the bottom. Cas turns back to look at Dean, who has turned back around and is staring at him. The corner of Dean's mouth is lifted in a small smirk and the look he is giving Cas is almost proud.

The rest of the lesson passes by in a flash and before they know it, the bell is ringing once more. Cas stands up. He sweeps his pens into his pencil case but lingers over the green one, before deciding to stick it in his pocket. He looks up and nearly jumps out of his skin in shock when he finds Dean standing in front of him, hip resting against his table.

"Hey," the boy greets, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "He-hello," Cas greets hesitantly in confusion. Dean sticks out his hand, "Dean."

Cas shakes it, feeling the dry warm skin enveloping his hand. "Cas," he introduces himself.

Dean tilts his head in the direction of the door. "May I walk you to your next class?" he asks. Cas blushes once more, he has the feeling he will keep doing that in the days to come.

"Sure," he agrees amicably and they stroll towards the door. Their shoulders brush against each other as they move and Cas can feel the heat from Dean lingering on his skin. He catches Dean smiling at him and suddenly, Dean's arm is resting on his shoulders. It is not unwelcome, he finds.

"So tell me, Cas, are we friends now?"


End file.
